Thank You
by KyoxLxKiba
Summary: My first one-shot on here! woot! A kyo one-shot none the less. Sadly though, i do not own Kyo or any one from fruits basket D: o well Enjoy the story and tell me what you think :D


Thank You 

(A Kyo Sohma one-shot)

This is my first story that I've put on fan fiction! WOOT!

Anyways, Sadly I do not own Kyo or any of the characters in the Fruits Basket D:

Oh wells

I hope you all enjoy the story!!!

Tell me what you think!!!!!

:D

Begin 

You sat in your seat staring out the window, with no one being home it much quieter, especially since Shigure when with the others. You thought back to the day where you had first seen Kyo's true cat form, it had been about a month or so ago. You were indeed scared of him at that time, and she told him. You weren't going to lie about such a thing. Even so, you still tried talking to him, calm him down. The smell that choked the air was horrible, but no matter the conditions, you were still there. You cared about him too much to just run away and leave him there, for him to still believe he was a monster.

Flashback 

"Kyo, please let me talk to you." You begged taking closer steps toward him.

He looked at you with his sad and angry eyes, expecting to here himself being called a monster again.

He pushed you roughly away, so you wouldn't get any closer. "Get Away!!" he screamed in his head.

"Just run away like the others." He thought to himself turning his back toward you.

You neared closer again, with a slightly bleeding arm. You held his shoulder lightly feeling him tense up.

"Kyo, please listen to Me." you begged once more, finally his shoulders were less tense.

"I am scared Kyo, I really am, but I know that you wouldn't hurt me, that's why I'm here, behind you. Kyo, I care about you, your, my friend and I don't care about this true form. You are still my friend. And I know your, not a monster. "You said quietly dropping to your knees in the dirt, waiting for him to do something.

You let go his shoulder, your arm falling to your side. He didn't turn around, your words didn't faze him, it seemed. "Please just remember what I said." you reminded standing shakily.

Kyo turned around now to see your back, and... tears? "Tears? She's crying? For me?" he asked himself these questions in his head. He watched you walked away slowly, he noticed his bracelet was back on, he was back to normal.

End Flashback 

You snapped out of your thoughts, hearing the door open. They must be back you thought to yourself. Sitting up you turned your attention from the window to the living room door waiting for them to come through. That's not what happened. Only one person was in the door way. Kyo.  
"I thought you went with the others" you said looking up at him.  
He sat next to you, "Nah, I said I didn't want to, I was on the roof the whole time." he replied simply, looking back at you.  
" ?"He asked looking at the table in front of him.  
"Hmmm? What is it?" you asked.  
" I'm...sorry." he, murmered quietly.  
"What are you sorry for?" you asked looking at him again.  
"Back then...what you said to me. I never said anything back to you, or a thank you, or anything." he said not looking at you in eyes then looking away.  
"You dont need to say sorry for that, it's the truth." you said looking up at the ceiling, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
He stared at you wide eyed in shock.  
"Kyo, i know your not a monster, it may appear that you are one on the outside when your in your true form or not. But, i know that in the inside, you still have the same heart, that never changed." you said staring at your legs.  
"That's how I know you're not a monster at all." you added.  
He still stared at you wide eyed.  
You didn't look up until you felt two arms around you, your head shot up looking to see Kyo hugging you tightly, with his face buried in your shoulder.  
"Kyo..."you whispered looking at him slightly with a surprised look on your face.  
He pulled away, looking to the side with a red tint on his face.  
Your expression calm, looking at him.  
"I really care about you,." He said quietly. You looked him surprised to hear these words coming from him of all people.  
"I'm very happy to hear that, Kyo, because i do too." you said softly in slight whisper even though no one was in the house but him and you.  
Kyo looked at you wide eyed once again. To have someone truly care for him, or even accept his feelings toward another, was something that never had happened to him before.  
He looked at you, with softened eyes. He gently held your chin with two of his fingers, his face only mere centimeters away from yours.  
"Thank you ." he whispered closing the space between his and your lips.  
You kissed back as gently and sweetly as him.  
After about thirty seconds an "Ehem" was heard. You and Kyo parted with faces still close together, you both turned your heads to the left to see Yuki, Tohru and Shigure standing there.  
Yuki and Shigure looked at you two wide eyed and Tohru obviously thought it was adorable.  
You and Kyo moved back almost immediately, to the opposite sides of the couch, with completely red faces.  
"Aw Kyo-kyo has a girlfriend, and its no less!" Shigure cheered smiling.  
"Shut up." Kyo said with a still red face. "Go away..." he murmured to them.  
Shigure obeyed leaving, not wanting to get hit. Tohru thought it would be best to leave the two alone, and Yuki well it would be awkward if he stayed.  
Kyo looked up from the ground to your eyes; turning away is head away from them. "Will you?" he said quietly.  
"Will I what?" you asked the blush on your face was now a pink tint.  
"Will you... be with me?" he murmured.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." you said kissing him once more.

End 


End file.
